The very strange man in the mask
by GreenspireTC
Summary: Wallo is kidnapped by an unknown villain as the bravest warriors race across the See Through zone to get him


_It was a dark night in Neomars and in the bravest warriors' invisible hideout; it was movie night: _

"Hey Beth, I'm making snacks for movie night; what do you want?"

"Oh! Hey Chris, uh, do we still have that head of lettuce?" asked Beth.

" 're so weird," said Chris.

"Do you think we should get Wallo?"

"Hmmm, it's kind of always been our thing," said Beth, "but I suppose we could get him."

Chris called out for Wallo across the hall. After a few minutes, Chris found Wallo's empty suit on the floor. "What?" yelled Chris, "Beth come over here, look. Wallo's suit is still here; he hardly ever takes off his suit."

"Hmm," said Beth, "Do you think he's been kidnaped?"

"Ehhh yeah he's probably been kidnapped. We should get Danny," said Chris."Danny? Danny! I think he's coming. Ah, there you are Danny," said Chris. "Alright," Chris said nervously, "we think that Wallo kinda sorta maybe probably actually yeah he's been kidnapped."

"Oh,well! First thing we should do is suit up, right guys?" asked Danny.

"Yes," said Chris and Beth in perfect unison as they agreed to go outside into the dark night of Neomars; or well it wasn't a very dark night, Neomars didn't really have too much night because all the lights and things but it was very wet; the sweet smell of petrichor radiated from the tiles of the Neomars' sidewalks as the bravest warriors set out into the world on their quest to save the fourth bravest warrior. And just as they stepped out the door Danny, Chris, and Beth all at once heard someone or something go bump. "Who is that?" asked Beth.

"Tis I," said a very strange nasally voice. "Dr. K. Tanna; trained master of both physics, and chemistry and self proclaimed ninja."

Chris, Beth, and, Danny turned around to see the doctor clad in a long white labcoat and ninja mask. "If you're a ninja," asked Danny, "then why do I know your name?"

"Yeah," said Beth; "you're not even wearing a ninja mask; just some cheap balaclava."

"Aw c'mon. I said self proclaimed ninja! You should at least give me credit for that one guys."

"Yes but why are you here?" asked Beth. "Did you kidnap Wallo?

"Maybe…" said the doctor in a rather childish kind of way. "Or maybe I just want your stickers!"

"Stickers?" asked Danny confused. "You mean the things on our suits?"

"Why would you want those?" asked Chris.

"I'll never tell,"said the doctor very teasingly. "I will never tell." He then proceeded to jump back and shout the phrase: "K. Tanna away!" (which judging by his introduction, was probably meant to impress.) Dr. K. Tanna, then ran across the street up a telephone pole; across the wires and into the ever so populous city of Neomars.

"Well, at least we know who did it," said Chris. "Yeah; but for a quote end quote 'ninja' he sure does talk a lot. "

"You can say that again," said Beth. "But since we had to skip movie night because of Wallow's kidnaping; and since the snack that I have for movie night normally serves as my dinner, do you think it would be okay if we just went and got Popsicles?"

"Sure. Why not," said Chris.

Danny then replied with an agreeing "Yeah." as they proceeded to walk in the exact opposite direction as the doctor. After they got popsicles, Danny and Chris asked Beth where they were going next.

"The See Through Zone," said Beth.

"What?" said Chris. "The See Through Zone? Nobody's ever been able to get in or out of that place!"

"Yeah," said Danny. "What makes you think that we could get in?"

"Well, our parents did," said Beth.

"Ya, but not voluntarily," said Chris. "They got sucked in two years ago, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember, but I think I know how we could get in. Chris, do you remember when we found that grub when we were kids, when Danny still lived in the Martian badlands?"

"Ya."

"I remember Wallo being all suspicious of it. I think he still keeps one of the DNA samples at the hide-out from when he was a kid. "

"Wait, what?" said Chris, "He got DNA samples? Why does he still keep them around?"

"That'll take too long to explain," said Beth, "we need to get back to the hide-out and get those DNA samples: because I think that grub might have come from the See Through Zone."

Chris, Danny and Beth then ran back to the hide-out. After awhile they managed to find Wallo's DNA samples of the grub, which Beth believed to have come from the See Through Zone. They then used the samples in a very long process to create a portal, which you probably wouldn't be able to understand. I don't even understand.

They then hopped through the portal as Chris and Danny, but especially Chris, asked rapid fire questions all of which Beth claimed were either too hard to explain _or_ would take too long to do so. "Alright," said Beth, "now that we're in the See Through Zone, we can start looking for that weird K. Tanna guy."

"Wait, what?" said Chris pointing and pursing his lips, his pointy yellow hair beginning to fall. "How do you know he's in the See Through Zone, and how did you know how to make that portal, and …" *_BOOM. _Chris then fell to the ground by the sheer force of Beth's slap to his face. "Ow," said Chris, "What was that for?"

"You were talking too much. Now get off the ground and stop talking so much," said Beth.

"Okay," said Chris in a very small voice.

"Man," whispered Danny to Chris. "Guess she's pretty die hard about this."

"Now," said Beth, "Let's find Waldo, er Wallo. I mean, Waldo, oh wait I was right the first time; I mean the second time, uh, let's just go."

"Geez," said Chris, "you've known him for 10 years and you don't even remember his name?"

"I know his name," said Beth, "I'm just really anxious right now, okay?"

When Chris and Beth looked up, they saw that Danny was about 200 feet away staring down at a very large gorge. "Uh, guys," said Danny. "We're at a dead end."

"Oh all right," said Beth. "We'll just jump it."

"What?" said Chris, "Jump?"

"Yes," said Beth. She then proceeded to run back to get a running start. She began to run forward and grabbed the hands of both Chris and Danny, who as Beth jumped off the edge of the gorge were screaming at the top of their lungs all the way down to the seemingly nonexistent bottom. But there was a bottom, a conveniently moist, spongy bottom. When they reached that bottom, they arrived at what appeared to be the only man made structure in the See Through Zone.

"K. Tanna's lair," said Beth. "I'm sure of it."

"How do you know it's his lair," said Danny, "and not like his...summer house or something?"

"Ya think so," said Chris. "In the See Through Zone?"

"Well, ya, I guess it wouldn't really be in a place like this. And the guy seemed pretty eccentric, so maybe…"

Beth cut them off when she realized that the entrance to the building was just up ahead. They proceeded to walk up to the old narrow door, and Beth decided to knock. Surprisingly, the doctor came to the door and simply let them in not knowing this was a terrible decision on his part as Beth began to rub the emblem on her belt that all the bravest warriors had, and that the doctor wanted so badly. This produced a holographic whip, which Beth proceeded to use to beat the living crap out of K. Tanna.

Chris and Danny stopped her, however, to go explore the rest of the house. They found Wallo in the living room where he was just barely tied up to the couch with some old tube socks.

"Wallo...Hi!" said Chris greeting Wallo.

"Hi," said Wallo. "Did you come to get me out of here?"

"No," said Danny. "We came for fig newtons. Now how come you couldn't have just gotten out of this?"

"Well, I wanted to escape," said Wallo. "But this place is kinda nice, and I figured you guys would come sooner or later, so I just decided to wait it out."

"Ya, man," said Chris. "This place's Yoga ball's huge! We had to go through like five other rooms to find you here."

"Yoga balls aren't that huge," said Wallo.

"Ya, I know, but it's hard to come up with a good metaphor. So, let's just get you out of here."

As they walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, Beth pushed aside K. Tanna's body so they could get out the door as she proceeded to place an ice pack over his head. The four of them proceeded to walk out the door and after about 20 minutes figured out how to get out of the gorge. They walked across the See Through Zone; and into the portal they had constructed earlier. They began to head home for movie night as the sun began to rise and the popcorn that Chris had popped for Movie Night was still surprisingly warm as they all sat down and enjoyed those few short hours in which they don't have to be the bravest warriors. They don't have to be heroes. They don't have to make each other laugh or come up with sweet battle burns. Those few short hours where they can let their guard down, where they don't even have to be themselves, where they can simply just be.


End file.
